A Night to Remember
by KLCrazyness
Summary: After a night of drinking, Naruto Sakura and Sai wake in an odd situation with no idea to how they got there. they must retrace their steps to find out what actually happened that night. [based after chapter 311, rated M just in case]


**Warning: may contain nuts, alcohol, language, criminal activity, nudity, drug use, violence and traces of crack**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"Hell no!"

"Hell yes!"

"Shannaro! There's not way a jutsu like that world work!"

"Would too! That jutsu is awesome, dattebayo!"

"LIKE HELL! That jutsu is D-rank at best and in this kind of situation you would expect at least an S-rank enemy. There's no way in hell it would work against someone of that caliber!" Sakura yelled slamming her fist on the table.

"Are you kidding? It's not D-rank! How dare you insult it like that! This is the most amazing jutsu of all time!" Naruto yelled back razing from his chair.

"Yea, most amazing jutsu of all time my ass. Name one use it has in combat" Sakura jeered, leaning back in her chair.

"Well, err... ah! If used correctly it can incapacitate almost any opponent!"

"Hah, if by incapacitate you mean you mean laugh at how pathetic the jutsu is, then yea, I agree!"

"WHAT!? LAUGH!? It would reduce them to a drooling blob of mush!"

"Is this what they mean by bickering like an old marrie-?"

"SHUT UP SAI!" Naruto and Sakura yell in unison.

"We're not 'bickering'!" Sakura spat.

"Yea! This is an important discussion on powerful jutsu!" Naruto added.

"Hah, 'powerful jutsu'" Sakura scoffed.

"Is too!" Naruto yelled back

Sai watched intently as the two went back to their 'discussion'. This is not what he expected when Sakura invited him to the pub for a team get-together. It was just him Naruto and Sakura tonight as Kakashi was still in the hospital and Yamato on a mission. To be frank Sai didn't really know what to expect as he has only been on the team for a couple of weeks and still didn't really know them that well. Still it had been entertaining to say the least.

They had found a table ordered some drinks and shared some awkward small talk before Sakura suggested playing a light game of 'I Never' to break the ice.

It soon went from boring "never have I ever been to Kirigakure" to targeted "never have I ever transformed formed into a girl to turn men on!"

After taking his drink Naruto then retorted saying "Hey! Oiroke no jutsu is so amazing it could one day save the world!" which funnily enough lead to their 'important discussion'.

To be fair, they'd already had a fair few drinks by this point.

"Ino will fly when that jutsu saves the world! You just say it's useful to justify your perverted ways!" Sakura yelled

"Nah-ah! You're just jealous cause my jutsu is so much better than yours!"

"Me? Jealous of you? The king of idiots? You've got to be joking!"

"King of idiots!? More like king of awesome! I am the Great Naruto Usumaki! I even have a bridge named after me! Where's your bridge _Sakura-chan_?" Naruto taunted.

Sai had studied up on drinking and bar culture for tonight. Based on what the book told him, Naruto and Sakura were 'mean drunks'. Still they didn't seem to be showing symptoms of intoxication, so Sia was unsure if it was just them.

Sakura glared at him "fine you're on! I call a bet!" Sakura stuck out her hand "by the end of tonight if I can prove I'm more awesome then you, you have to dance along the Great Naruto Bridge singing 'All hail Queen Sakura' and 'Naruto sucks cock'!"

Naruto went to grab Sakura's hand to say his own terms, but she pulled her hand away.

"Ah-ah, not done yet. As you do this your gonna have your _Great Naruto _on display as well" Sakura finished smirking.

It took the two boys a second to get what she meant, but once it clicked Naruto giggled like a little girl.

_They must be more intoxicated then I thought _Sai smiled "believe me, its defiantly not Great Naruto', it would be more accurate to call it 'Incredibly Little Naruto'"

"HEY!" Naruto yelled.

"Are you gonna deal or did you chicken out?" Sakura jibed

"Fine!" Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand. "But if I win... you have to get a tattoo which says 'I Love king Naruto'!"

Sakura's eyes narrowed...

"Deal!" she yelled. _Yep defiantly drunk._

"Sai will be the bet commissioner. All judgments made by him" she added.

Naruto nodded and turned to Sai "Sai, do you swear on pain of, eh...raw vegetables, that you will judge to the best of your... judginess!"

"Raw vegetables?" Sakura deadpanned.

"I swear" Sai said, fake smile and all.

"Then its settled!" Naruto announced slamming his fist on the table in triumph. But then his triumph turned to confusion "...how are we proving were awesome again?"

Sakura thought for a moment, then her eyes lit up. "I know" she said and got up and walked off.

Naruto sent Sai a questioning look, to which Sai only shrugged back. They then looked to were Sakura went.

But the time they spotted her she had already stolen four bottles of whisky from behind the bar and some shot glassed. She hurried back to the table.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto whispered loudly "you can't just take that!"

Sakura smirked "why, cause it makes me more awesome? Besides this place makes lodes, they're not going to miss a couple bottles, and we need something if were gonna have a drinking contest and I'm out of cash"

"Drinking contest?! You're on!" Naruto cheered, forgetting about the stolen bottles.

Sai watched in fascination as Sakura lined up the shot glasses and poured the whisky. He hadn't seen a drinking contest before, but he had read about them when preparing.

"Sai" Sakura said handing him the half empty bottle. "Keep it coming"

She had picked the strong stuff, just the fumes where making his head spin. Sai nodded any way- _she's a medic, she should know what's appropriate... right? _

"Hehe, Sakura-chan, you do know what you're up against right? You better start calling me the bus driver, cause I'm gonna take you to school!"

"are you forgetting who I was trained by? Its not a good training session unless I've had a couple of bottles. If you're going anywhere Naruto, its down!"

"Oh yeah! Your going further down! Downtown!"

"Are you two making trash talk? Because I don't think its meant to be so embarrassing" Sai intervened.

"SHUT UP SAI!" both yelled.

"well, Ladies first Sakura-chan"

"don't mind if I do" Sakura then raised her shot glass to Naruto before knocking it back and then continued to knock back the other four glasses as well.

Sai watched in amazement. _This will be a night to remember..._

* * *

**AN:** hey hey!

I got this idea playing Skyrim funnily enough, from that daedric mission. For those who don't play Skyrim this will be something like the movie The Hangover. Just a bit of crazy fun. I don't really know what will happen yet so suggestions are welcome. Maybe things they do, things they wake up with... stuff like that would be cool. I may get inspiration from my own experiences as well.

Also this is set after they come back from seeing Sasuke and before Naruto trains with Kakashi in case that wasn't clear. I'm hoping Sasuke will appear in this at some point but we'll see what happens.

Also it may contain narusaku saisaku and sainaru. Only meant in a friendship or funny way, but see it how you see it.

Anyway thanks for reading ;D


End file.
